It Felt Like a Dream
by Splattifying Agent 2
Summary: Yusufa is rudely awakened and told she has a client. When she meets him, a handsome man with long blonde hair, it turns out to be a very, very good night.


**[A/N] I'm not really sure what I was going for with this. The idea came to me with an OC at first, and I definitely wanted to use Yusufa instead of Primrose just because there's very few Yusufa **_**things**_** on the internet in general. Then I thought it would feel weird to use an OC because I haven't been good at that before, so I switched gears to Erhardt. It also wasn't originally going to be a lemon, but you can already tell that things don't often go as planned.**

**Basically, I don't actually ship these two, but the pair just kind of came to me. Maybe it's a spillover from my love for Olberic/Primrose, I dunno. Enjoy anyway.**

**I've read through this several times while I've written it, and gone back and changed things a lot, but the characters still feel a bit OOC. There's also a few things here that are never alluded to in-game. Oh well. It's a crack pair, so I can use as many headcanons as I want. ...That's how it works, right?**

Helgenish threw open the door, which rattled loudly against the wall, and his eyes swept over the room. "Yusufa!" he barked.

The girl in question, who had been rudely awakened by the noise, sat up straight. "Yes?"

He narrowed his eyes. "What did you just say?"

Yusufa bit her lip. "Yes... Master?"

"That's better," Helgenish replied. "You have a client. Hurry up."

The dancer tossed a look back at the bed closest to hers. Primrose gave her a little smile. Yusufa had seen it before. It meant 'I'm sure you'll be fine, but I'll wait up anyway.'

And so, she walked. Helgenish had a little back room that he used for transactions like this. She knew the way by now - this was far from the first time, after all - but he still felt the need to have her wrist in a death grip.

The 'client' was already waiting for them. Yusufa had to admit, he was rather handsome. He looked a few years older than her, and was clad mostly in red and black. His hair was blonde, and flowed down his back. A drink was in his hand, nearly full.

Helgenish put on the usual fake smile that he reserved for customers. "This kind gentleman is staying here for a few days and wanted some company."

The stranger looked at Yusufa and smiled. It was a friendly smile, much more genuine than the one Helgenish was wearing. "Yes, he's right about that."

Helgenish went on. "So for the night, Yusufa will be spending some time with you, Mister... er, I believe I've forgotten your name."

"It's, ah... Gustav," the man supplied. "Is there anything more to discuss, Helgenish? I've already paid you."

"No, no, nothing at all," her master replied, rubbing his hands together. "I do hope you enjoy yourself, Mr. Gustav, sir."

And he left the room. Gustav took Yusufa's hand - rather gently, she noted. That was unusual, but not in the bad way, certainly.

She kept her guard up, though. She'd met men before who'd seemed just as polite as this - but once the doors were shut and the windows were covered, all bets were off, and they showed their true colours. Yusufa had never really enjoyed nights like this.

Gustav didn't say a word as he led her out of the tavern. Yusufa was a bit scared to talk to him, so she kept her mouth shut as well. It wasn't like it would do any good, anyway - he was already taking her home.

She could feel the people's eyes on her as they walked through town. It wasn't a new feeling, but she hated it all the same. She defensively wrapped her free hand around her body.

They eventually stood in front of the town's inn. Gustav spared her a look and led her inside.

This wasn't the first time she'd been in there, either. The innkeeper watched her as they went into Gustav's room.

Once they were inside, and the door was locked, the man let out a sigh of relief and spoke for the first time since they left the tavern. "Urgh, finally," he said. "I can't stand the atmosphere of this town..." Then he spared her another look. "Ah, no offense meant to you, milady."

Yusufa was so shocked at being addressed so formally that it took her a few seconds to respond. "Um, none taken, sir..."

He waved her off. "Don't be so formal. I've got a name."

She mentally noted the hypocrisy there and responded. "My apologies, Gustav."

He blinked, and looked as if he'd forgotten something. "Ah. Right. Erm, Gustav isn't my real name, milady."

Shock hit her again, but not quite as hard as before. This man was full of surprises, it seemed. "Then... what do I call you?"

He seemed to speak with some difficulty now. "Do you know of the kingdom of Hornburg?"

Yusufa tilted her head a little. "Hornburg? No, I don't think I do... is it close by?"

He looked relieved. "It's in the Highlands... but no matter. I am known as Erhardt."

Erhardt, she repeated in her mind. Not a bad name at all, really. "Well, you know mine already, but I'm Yusufa."

Erhardt gave her another genuine smile. "Well, it is quite the pleasure to meet you, milady Yusufa."

The smile brought out something quite good-looking in his features. She felt her cheeks grow hot. Erhardt was very quickly shaping up to be her favourite client. "Please... I've never been called 'milady' before. Isn't that meant to be reserved for someone of a higher station than me...?"

"Don't be silly," Erhardt replied. "I believe in treating a woman like a lady."

What a charmer. With anyone else, her clothes would be on the floor by now. "You flatter me, Erhardt... but please... just Yusufa is fine."

Her client nodded. "If that is what you desire, Yusufa."

She smiled. "Well... I've enjoyed this conversation, Erhardt, but... I believe we should... move on to why we're here."

He blinked. "Ah... yes, I suppose so. Give me a moment, please."

He turned away, and started rummaging through a bag at the corner of the room, humming a tune quietly. Yusufa cringed. Erhardt was one of _those_.

Once or twice before, she'd been with men who utilized... _equipment_ in some way during the act itself. It was always unpleasant, but she didn't have a choice. A few moments ago, she would have gladly given herself to him, but this was already changing her mind.

Still, he'd already surprised her a few times, and it could happen again. With that thought in mind, it was only a little bit more reluctantly that Yusufa began disrobing.

It didn't take her long. That was the point of her outfit. Once she was fully nude, Yusufa sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

Eventually, Erhardt stood back up and turned back to her with a pair of wrapped packages in his hands, which he dropped immediately to cover his eyes. "Yusufa, what are you doing?!"

She watched him in confusion. "What am I... isn't this what you paid for?"

"Not at all, just..." he sighed, not moving the hand over his eyes. "Please put your clothes back on. I had no intention of engaging in such relations when I came here..."

Yusufa felt very, very self-conscious all of a sudden, and moved to put her dancer outfit back on. She told him when she was dressed again, and he looked back at her, relieved.

"Thank you," he said. "My apologies, but... I told your, ah... _employer_ that I simply wanted company..."

"He didn't tell me that," Yusufa replied, blushing furiously. "All he said was that I had a client..."

"Then you have my deepest apologies, Yusufa..." Erhardt replied. "I should've been clearer from the beginning."

She swallowed her embarrassment and forced herself to look at him again. "So... company...?"

Erhardt seemed to be doing the same thing. "Yes, I... I'm traveling alone right now, but I'm rather used to having companions around me. I just wanted someone to talk to for a little while..."

"You couldn't get a girl yourself?" The snarky remark popped out before she could stop herself, and she slapped a hand over her mouth. It seemed that Primrose was rubbing off on her a bit too much. "Sorry!" she squeaked fearfully. "Sorry... I simply meant... a man as handsome as you surely wouldn't have any trouble finding your own company..."

He waved off her apologies. "No, it's... the women in this town seemed a bit, ah, wary of me. The ones I talked to wouldn't give me the time of day, and I didn't want to impose."

Yusufa felt a sudden swell of admiration for this man. One in a million among her clients, to be sure. "If I may say so, Erhardt, I'm rather glad that was the case..."

"How so?"

"If you'd found a woman yourself... then I wouldn't be able to spend this time with you," Yusufa said shyly.

"Your standards must be quite low, then," Erhardt said, then slapped his forehead with one hand. "Urgh... let me try again. I mean, we've only known each other for a few minutes, Yusufa, and you already..."

She shook her head. "Don't apologize... we're even now." Wanting to change the subject, she looked down at the floor. "So, if you simply wanted some company... what are those for?"

Erhardt looked down at the packages in shock. "Ah, I'd almost forgotten..." He picked them up and handed her one. "I've always thought it polite to share food with guests."

She opened the package, and a rather sizable portion of dried meat was waiting for her. Yusufa's mouth began to water.

"I'm not the finest cook," Erhardt said apologetically. "And the Sunlands aren't exactly ripe with vegetable life, so all I have is meat. I can't remember what animal that's from, however..."

Yusufa swallowed hard, desperately trying to stop herself from tearing into the jerky in front of her. "You're... you're sharing this with me...?"

"Yes, of course," Erhardt replied. "Please, dig in."

If she were alone, she probably would've inhaled it, but Yusufa didn't want her companion to think any less of her, so she ate like she normally would. Erhardt pulled a chair up opposite to her and sat down. He didn't touch his food at first.

Even trying to act normally, Yusufa still cleaned up the meat very quickly. This did not escape Erhardt's notice.

"Hungry, were we?" he asked.

Yusufa blushed. "A little..."

Erhardt was silent for several seconds. When he spoke again, it was to ask another question. "Yusufa, when was the last time you had a decent meal?"

She had to think about that. "I don't know... but it's been a long time. Months, maybe..."

Her companion chewed his lip. "Yes... I did get that impression from your employer. He's not as good of an actor as he thought."

Yusufa thought for a second, and decided the best response would be a simple "yes."

"Would it be too much to ask what he does to you?"

Her eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"Well, I'd like to help," Erhardt told her. "If I can."

"Why?" she asked again.

He hesitated. "I've made... many mistakes in my life, Yusufa. I always imagined I would be helping people, but I've done the opposite many, many times. I've traveled Orsterra for some time now, trying to erase those mistakes, and I hope to do you some measure of kindness. If you'll let me."

She hung onto his every word. "Oh, E-Erhardt, I... you really mean that?"

"Of course," he replied. "But if you don't want to talk about it..."

She shook her head. "No, no, not at all... it feels like all I do sometimes, anyway."

"How do you mean?"

"Me and the other girls... well, one other girl," she said. "There's little to talk about except what happens around here. And that includes Helgenish."

Erhardt bobbed his head in understanding. "I see. Then, before we start..." He handed her his portion of the meat.

Yusufa looked down at it in shock. "What's this for?! Erhardt, you're not... you need to eat too..."

He shook his head. "If it's been months since the last time you had a decent meal, you need it much more than me. Please, Yusufa."

"No, no..." she insisted. "I won't take it. That's too much. You eat it."

Erhardt blinked, clearly surprised. "If you're sure..."

She nodded. "I am." It was the truth. She did already feel quite full.

He shrugged and took a few nibbles from his portion of the jerky. "Now... we'll start with whatever you're willing to tell me."

Yusufa nodded, rubbing her hands over her bare legs. "Well, I was... I was sold to Helgenish by my parents when I was young, and I've been here since then. Officially, we're employed as dancers and waitresses for his tavern..."

"But he also rents you out like this," Erhardt finished. "I see... and... some level of abuse, I take it?"

Yusufa closed her eyes and thought. "If we aren't good enough at our job, he takes away our meals..."

"You go hungry?"

"Well, I don't, usually..." Yusufa clarified. "It doesn't happen to me very often. And if it does, Primrose shares with me..."

"Primrose?"

"She's my friend. My only friend, actually," Yusufa said. "She came here a while after I did. None of the other girls like her, but she's a very nice person, really, even if she's a bit aloof... and she's Helgenish's favourite."

"And what does that mean for her?"

Yusufa swallowed. "When Helgenish is in that sort of... mood, he often, ah... forces himself on us..."

Erhardt's nostrils flared, but otherwise his face remained unchanged. His voice, on the other hand, suddenly got quite a bit harder. "Go on."

"Since Primrose is her favourite, he usually... uses her the most. She doesn't say anything, but... oh, I can't imagine what that must be like... I wish it was me instead..."

She felt a rougher hand on her own. Erhardt's expression looked kinder. "Please don't cry, Yusufa."

"Cry...?" Her free hand went to her face and it came away damp. "I... I didn't..."

"It's alright," he told her softly. "We can stop if you like."

"No, no," Yusufa said. "It's fine... I can... I can keep going." She swallowed hard. "The worst thing is when he gets sick of us, or... or if we s-stop pulling in money... he..." She took a breath.

Erhardt waited patiently for her to continue.

"I saw it happen twice before..." Yusufa told him. "He'll... he'll beat someone with an inch of her life and leave her on the side of the road." She said this last sentence very quickly, as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Erhardt was quiet for a moment, then he stood up. Yusufa watched him as he rummaged through his things in the corner of a room again, and recoiled a bit when he lifted a polished sword out of it. "E-Erhardt...?"

He looked back at her fiercely. "I'm going to kill him. This is too much."

Yusufa immediately jumped up from her seat and gripped Erhardt's shoulder. "No, no, please! Please don't!"

"If I kill him, you'll be free," Erhardt continued. "No one will miss someone like that. You can do what you like. What is wrong with that?"

Yusufa shook her head. "No, I... it's Primrose."

"Yes, I imagine she'll be quite happy with it as well."

"No, you don't..." She took a breath. "Primrose is... looking for someone. That's why she came here in the first place... Helgenish has some sort of connection to a man that Primrose is looking for. She won't tell me everything, but... if you kill him, she'll lose her lead."

"How long have you known her, Yusufa?"

"I don't know..." she confessed. "The days get blurred together, but... it's been several years, I would imagine."

That was what stopped him. "That's... she sounds quite dedicated."

Yusufa nodded. "Yes, she is."

It took a moment, but Erhardt sighed, and replaced his sword. "Alright... then you've convinced me."

Yusufa was quite relieved that she'd managed to change his mind, and she led him back down to his sitting position. "Just... stay here, Erhardt. With me."

He took a few deep breaths, and calmed down. "Is there anything else you have to say about this...?"

Yusufa shook her head. "Well... nothing except that I would be on the verge of being, ah... _fired_ if it weren't for her."

"How so?"

"Well, Primrose is very popular with our clients," she told him. "And sometimes there are men who rent two of us at once... if Primrose is one, she always insists that I be the other. And Helgenish is... willing to allow her that."

"You two sound close," Erhardt noted.

"Yes, we... have been." She was silent for a second. "Other than that, I am... unpopular with our customers. I might owe Primrose my life..."

Erhardt nodded along. "Yes... I used to know someone like that."

"Someone that you had..."

Erhardt chuckled. "No, nothing like that. But Olberic was like a brother to me. We were close friends for many years, and then I... ended that."

"Why?"

Erhardt looked pained. "It is a very long and unpleasant story, Yusufa. I don't like telling it. Perhaps another time."

Yusufa nodded in response, curiosity filling her, but she still caught onto the slip at the end of his words. "Another time?"

Erhardt smiled. "Well, yes. I must say that I've enjoyed the time that you and I have spent together tonight. If I am to find myself in Sunshade again, then perhaps..."

Yusufa couldn't help but smile back. "I would... I would enjoy that quite a bit, Erhardt. It's wonderful to have someone to talk to..."

He eyed her curiously. "You don't talk to Primrose?"

"No, I do!" Yusufa said quickly. "I just mean... it's good to talk to someone else sometimes. It sometimes feels like I can change things when I talk to someone new..." She shook her head. "That sounded stupid. I don't know how to really say it..."

Erhardt put a hand over hers encouragingly. "I know what you mean, Yusufa. Don't worry."

She smiled at him again before glancing away. "Ah, I should... I should probably get back now."

"Now? Why? Is someone expecting you?"

"Well, most clients just keep us for... a few hours, and then kick us out," she explained. "We're just supposed to go back to the tavern."

Erhardt scoffed. "That's no way to treat a lady. I'm more than happy to keep you here with me tonight if you like."

"Really?"

"Of course. This town might not be large, but that doesn't excuse behaviour like that." He hesitated. "Besides, I... I was hoping to enjoy your companionship for a little longer, Yusufa."

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, okay. I don't mind that. ...There is someone expecting me, though."

"Primrose, I imagine."

"Yes, she always waits up for me on nights like this. ...Do you think I should go and tell her everything is fine?"

Erhardt shrugged. "You know her better than I do. Is that what you think you should do?"

Yusufa thought for a moment. "No," she said truthfully. "She's smart. Even around here, our customers know better than to try to bring us to harm... so if I don't come back, she'll know, I think."

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind staying here with me," Erhardt said.

She shook her head. "Not at all. I would like that quite a bit."

He looked quite happy at that. "That's nice to hear. I've rather enjoyed this."

Yusufa watched his face for a moment before looking away. "Erhardt, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

Her eyes darted about a little bit. "There's another town south of here. It's called Wellspring."

"Yes, I've heard of it."

"One of the tavern's patrons came from there a few weeks ago, and I heard him say that it's been beset with a lizardman problem."

He put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Lizardmen, you say?"

"Yes," Yusufa confirmed. "Perhaps if you truly want to help people..."

Erhardt thought about that for a little while. "Maybe I will. How far away is it?"

"About half a day's walk, or so I hear," she told him. "You think you could help them?"

Her companion chuckled. "Beasts. Beasts are no problem for me, my dear. I've fought much, much worse and survived."

"Worse?"

"Man has always been a far greater threat than beast, I believe," he told her. "And I've fought many a man, and still live to tell the tale."

"For what reason, Erhardt?"

"Simple. In my past life, I was a knight and a mercenary. Such battles would be inevitable." He smiled nostalgically, clearly enjoying this topic. "And as you can see, I still stand before you. That, in itself, should speak for my skill."

Yusufa supposed that his logic was sound, but... "You've killed before, then." It wasn't a question.

"An unfortunate truth," he confirmed, the smile fading a bit. "But in a life such as mine, such acts are a necessity. Put simply, it's me or them. I choose to live." His eyes flicked away from her and he stared at the wall for a moment. He looked as though he were remembering something unpleasant.

"Erhardt, is something wrong?"

He glanced back at her. "No, nothing."

She waited for him to say more, but evidently, that was the end of that. Yusufa tried to think of another topic of conversation, almost desperate to keep this going, but all she had was "it's getting rather late, isn't it?"

Erhardt blinked. "Why, yes, I... I suppose it is. Are you tired, my dear?"

"A little," Yusufa said truthfully.

"Then please, don't make me keep you. Sleep."

She glanced down at the bed she was sitting on - the only one in the room, naturally - and back up at him. Erhardt seemed to get her meaning. "Ah, I... you can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

Her eyes widened. "No, no, don't be silly, Erhardt..."

He held up his hands. "It's fine. I'm used to conditions like that. I imagine you need the rest more than I do."

Yusufa shook her head. "Please, I insist... you're doing far too much for someone like me, I... I can't accept that."

He eyed her thoughtfully. "Someone like you?"

She averted her gaze. "I insist, Erhardt... you can have the bed."

He seemed ready to press the topic a little more when she blurted out "or we could share it."

His eyebrows shot up. "Share it?"

Yusufa felt her cheeks growing hot again. "Yes, I... it's a rather large bed... don't you agree?"

It really wasn't. There was room for two people, to be sure, but they would almost certainly end up very, very close together. Yusufa knew this.

She also didn't mind that one bit.

"I... I suppose..." Erhardt stammered. "That wouldn't be... it wouldn't be an unpleasant outcome."

She grinned. "Then by all means, Erhardt."

There was a little lantern burning in the corner of the room. He turned it off, leaving them in darkness, before coming to the bed.

Yusufa was already under the covers. The Sunlands got quite chilly at night. She moved over as far as she could as she felt Erhardt get in beside her.

Even putting that much space between them, contact was inevitable. Yusufa stared upwards, glad that the darkness could hide the blush on her face.

She mentally berated herself. For goodness' sake, she was acting like a schoolgirl who'd never touched a boy before. What was bringing this one?

Well. He was, she guessed. That answer seemed obvious.

"Erhardt?"

There was a sudden jolt of movement from next to her, as though he was surprised. "Yes?"

"Thank you for being so nice to me."

She heard him chuckle. "Think nothing of it. I told you, I believe in treating a woman like a lady."

She fidgeted a little. "R-Right... but..."

Yusufa hesitated. He prompted her. "But...?"

She'd seen Primrose do this before, even if she herself was rather inexperienced with it. But it was still all she could think to do in the situation, so Yusufa traced one hand up Erhardt's arm and leaned toward him. She prayed that she was close enough to his ear for him to hear her, and said the next few words in a hot whisper.

"Isn't it time you got what you paid for...?"

It got the reaction she was aiming for. She felt Erhardt shiver a little. "Yusufa...?"

"I want to repay you, Erhardt..." she said, hands never leaving his body. "You deserve something nice..." Her lips met his ear now, and she could just barely hear his breathing speed up.

"Y-Yusufa, I... this isn't remotely necessary-"

"But it is," she insisted. "Please, Erhardt... you're the first man who I... who I _want_ to give myself to... so please, allow me..."

He sucked in a breath. "You're certain, Yusufa?" he asked softly. "I don't want you to do something you may regret..."

"I could never regret something like this..." she replied breathlessly. "Not with you... Erhardt... I want it..."

Evidently, that was enough for him, because he finally turned his head for Yusufa to kiss him.

And kiss him she did. Her hands went to the sides of his head and she made a little noise of triumph. Erhardt, for his part, wrapped his own arms around her as their tongues danced.

It took several seconds, but Yusufa finally broke away a little. To her delight, her eyes were adjusting to the dark, and she could make out Erhardt's handsome features once more.

She panted a little. "Erhardt... you're a good kisser..."

He smiled, and planted another on her forehead. "I appreciate the compliment... I've been out of practice..."

She blinked. "Have you never done this before...?"

"No, I have," he murmured. One hand slowly began exploring her body, starting with the sensitive flesh of her stomach. Yusufa shivered. "But my current, ah... situation... has left little time in recent years..."

"T-Then I'll be happy to rectify that..." Yusufa replied.

She wanted it to sound sexier than it did, but it was clear to her that Erhardt was quickly taking control of the situation. He held her tightly and his hand continued exploring her body, ghosting over her skin gently. Yusufa gasped.

"O-Oh..." she whispered. "M-More... please..."

He planted a few more kisses on her cheek and forehead, and his hands moved around to her back to lift her top. It came up over her head and he tossed it behind him. She broke away for a second to catch her breath, and in that time, his hand moved down and removed the skimpy little piece she had over her legs and hips. For the second time that night, Yusufa was left bare. She blushed.

She watched as his eyes swept over her body. "How do I look...?" she murmured. She mentally berated herself for such a stupid question - they were in darkness, after all - but he didn't seem to notice.

Indeed, rather than answer, Erhardt pulled her body toward him, to the point where they were pressed together, and kissed her again. One hand wrapped around her body, reaching around to gently fondle at her chest, and Yusufa moaned quietly into the kiss.

That would've been enough for her, but then his other hand dipped down a bit further, playing lightly at the spot between her legs. Yusufa quivered and moaned a little louder. She broke away from the kiss to gasp out loud, and his lips immediately latched onto her collarbone instead.

His hands continued playing with her as his lips moved about her neck and collarbone. Yusufa held his head in place, and a steady stream of pleasure noises escaped her throat. This was... oh, this was wonderful. Even for a lack of recent experience, Erhardt was very... skilled.

His lower hand rubbed against her entrance a little longer before he slipped one finger inside her. It was painfully, _tantalizingly_ slow, and it served to build her pleasure even higher. Yusufa's voice continued to rise in pitch as he went inside.

It took a few seconds, but his finger went all the way in and was soon joined by a second. He twisted them around a little, and Yusufa squirmed in his grasp. She held him a little tighter.

"E... Erhardt..." she moaned out. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna...!"

She hit her peak and went past it with a wavering cry. Erhardt silenced her with another kiss, and she clung to him desperately. He continued his ministrations until she came down from her orgasmic high, at which point he removed his fingers.

Yusufa twitched a little, and shivered. "W-wow..."

Erhardt's breathing was heavy, and his expression was a bit pained. Yusufa took a second to recover before going for the clothes he still wore, and a few moments later, they were in the same state of undress.

Yusufa took note of the details she could see, and paid a particularly obvious amount of attention to his erection, which was already fully hard. Yusufa bit her lip, and slowly reached down with one hand. She gripped it lightly. Erhardt let out a breath and kissed her again.

"That won't be necessary, my dear," he whispered huskily.

She broke away, breathing heavily, and quickly asked "what do you mean?" To answer, he hoisted himself up a little until he was hovering directly above her. Yusufa stared up at him. Her chest heaved as her breathing sped up.

"You're ready, Yusufa...?" he asked.

She nodded emphatically, and shivered in anticipation.

He moved his hips forward a bit. Yusufa stared as he got closer and closer to her entrance, and then...

And then he was inside her, and Yusufa saw stars. She faintly heard herself gasp, arching her back a little as Erhardt pushed all the way inside her. His teeth were gritted.

Everything else around her seemed to disappear as Erhardt filled her up. A dazed smile spread across her face, and she moaned quietly as their hips met.

"Erhardt..." she whispered. "T-Take me..."

He nodded, and pulled out once and pushed back in. Yusufa reached back a little, and clenched her hands into fists. The bedsheets were balled up in her hands.

"More..." she moaned out. "Come on, Erhardt... I can take it..."

He got in closer, with his face barely an inch from hers, and looked in her eyes. "You're certain...?"

She nodded, smiling encouragingly, and leaned up a bit to peck his lips. "Please..."

He seized her once more in a deep kiss, and started off at a slow, steady pace. In and out, in and out. Yusufa felt a gentle pressure in her core as she kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around him again.

"More," she whispered against his lips.

He sped up then, just a little. The pressure kept building.

If Yusufa were in any position to be making coherent thoughts, she would've thought to herself that the slow burn she was feeling was absolutely wonderful. Erhardt kept speeding up, bit by bit, and the pressure in Yusufa's core continued to grow. Her grip on him got tighter and tighter and she pressed her lips against his desperately, feeling how close she was getting to her peak for the second time.

He was now thrusting against her with reckless abandon, and Yusufa had to break away from the kiss for a moment to moan out loud.

"E-Erhardt..." she said. "It's... ah, I'm so close...!"

He didn't say a word, but his movements and quiet noises betrayed what he felt. She felt her orgasm hit her again, and just a few moments later, he pushed inside her for the last time and the same thing happened to him.

Yusufa's breath was heavy, but she had a smile on her face. "Erhardt..."

He finally collapsed next to her, although his hands were still wrapped around her. "Yusufa..." he murmured. "Thank you..."

She kissed him again. "It's no problem..."

He moved to let go and try and separate from her again, but she grabbed his hands. "No... don't do that. Hold me. Please."

And he obliged, keeping his original position (although her back was to him now). They continued to lay like that for a few moments before Yusufa spoke up one more time.

"Will I see you again tomorrow...?"

"I doubt that," he told her. She made a little noise of displeasure. "The people of this town have been... less than cordial. I intend to make for Wellspring in the morning."

Yusufa bit her lip. "Then... will I ever see you again...?"

He chuckled. "Perhaps. When I want your company again, Yusufa... I know where to find you. In the meantime, I intend to spread the word about the... business practices going on here."

"You do?"

"I want to help you, Yusufa," he replied. "So yes, I do. And your friend, if I can."

She'd lost count of the number of times Erhardt had made her feel that swell of admiration. "Thank you..." was all she could say.

He didn't answer. He didn't have to. Erhardt's gentle breathing on her neck was enough.

Tomorrow, she thought, things would return to how they were. She'd go back to Primrose, and probably wax poetic about this night, but eventually, everything would return to how it had been before - how it had been for a long time now.

Tonight, however, she would sleep in the arms of this man, and just for tonight, it could all just be a dream.


End file.
